


“ I prefer that you call me.. “

by corneliaolivia



Category: Lola and Maya, SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F, SKAM, Skam France - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneliaolivia/pseuds/corneliaolivia
Summary: I just wanted to write a little something to what I thought happened when Lola drunk called Maya and asked her for help. So here is my take on it, hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Lola and Maya - Relationship, Lola/Maya, Mayla - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	“ I prefer that you call me.. “

  
  
  
  


The air felt cold around her, and her head pulsing with ache once Maya started to stir more awake. The loud noise was ringing between her ears, yet from the lack of sunlight, it seemed too early for her alarm to go off. She did not start work until a couple of hours and would normally still have time to sleep, so what, _what_ made her stir wide awake in the middle of the night? 

With a grunt leaving her lips, Maya forces her body to move and stretches to reach the phone beside her bed. The ringtones are terribly loud, and the light from the screen blinds her awaken sight in an instant. However, the name _on_ the screen does not go unnoticed. 

With quick movements, Maya pulls herself to a sitting position, the sheets sliding from her body as she does so. The name is crystal clear on the light of the screen. On the light that blinds her awaken sight and makes her heart race. _Lola._

Lola, is calling her. At five am in the morning once Maya makes sure to really check the time. They had never called each other before, and honestly with the short period of time that Maya _has_ known Lola, she did not expect to be woken up by a call from her in the early mornings. 

So with shivering hands, Maya tightens her hold of the phone, her head feels too much in blur to think clearly. Her mind is still floating somewhere between sleep and reality, yet Maya waste no time in accepting the call. 

“ Hello? “ she says, voice husky and low from the drought in her throat, still she is praying that it was clear enough for Lola to hear.

However, the loud music coming from the other end does not go unnoticed. Her phone is pulsing with beat and Maya almost has to pull away by how it makes her awaken state ache. Although, except from the loud music, the other end stays completely silent. 

“ Lola? “ , Maya tries again and this time, a clear breath of air is greeting her from the other side. 

“ Are you okay? “ 

Maya is not sure what it is about the call that makes her insides turn. If it is the _lack_ of words coming from the other girl, the loud music.. or the fact that Lola is reaching out to her at this time. Something about it does not feel right, and Maya almost feels nauseous by the feelings that occur. She can almost psychically _feel_ her gut twist and her throat clench. Especially so once she starts hearing the other voices in the back. Voices that echoes to the beat of the music. Voices that calls Lola’s name in a way that makes Maya only stir more awake. 

“ Lola? “ Maya tries again, and this time, Lola calls back her name. 

“ Maya. “ she says, blurry and low through the sound of the music. She murmurs the name that gets blended by the tone of the men around her. 

“ Are you okay? “ Maya asks, and Lola sighs. 

“ I don’t want to go home. “ Lola murmurs and Maya can feel the words psychically affect her. They clench around her heart and makes her shoulders sink. 

“ Stay where you are. “ She says in a breath. In a breath that does not hold judgement or blame. In a breath that only knows support and care. That holds worry and love. 

“ I will come and get you. “ 

“ Just stay where you are. “ 

  
  
  
  


_______________

  
  
  
  
  


It had taken Maya thirty minutes to get dressed and reach Lola. It had taken her thirty minutes to leave her apartment and bring Lola home. Thirty minutes of worry and confusion. Thirty minutes of questions with no answers. 

Lola had sent her the address. The address to the bar with only an eight minute walk from Maya’s apartment. The address that Maya’s legs almost had been sprinting to, eager to reach in order to find Lola. And she did. 

Through the dark of the early morning, and on the sidewalk outside of the bar, Maya had found her. Sitting still on the cold ground of Paris. Alone and drunk with no one but an older man beside her. Of a man that had moved a little too close to the friend that Maya had come to care so deeply for. The sight had been enough to make Maya run the last couple of meters. It had been enough of a sign that it was clear to get Lola _out_ of there, and it had been enough of a sign for Maya to understand that Lola called her for _help._ She _needed_ Maya to come, and Maya did not waste a heartbeat in doing so. 

  
  
  
  


“ Here we go. “ Maya whispers slowly with Lola hanging to the side of her body. She has an arm wrapped around her once Maya makes sure to guide her inside of the apartment. 

They stumble through the doorway and Maya is quick to put a hand up to the wall in order to not fall. In order to not fall and bring Lola down with her. 

The smell of alcohol is clear, too clear for Maya to not recognize. It radiates from the body beside hers and is clearly smelled each time Lola lets out a breath. 

Maya has never seen Lola like this. So unlike herself and so affected by the poison of the liquid that she clearly has consumed. To be honest, the sight had been sudden and unexpected. It _still_ is. Because of her own past with her parents, Maya has herself made sure to stay away from the dangerousness of alcohol. And with everything that she has _seen_ and come to _know_ about Lola, she did not think that Lola drank either. Though the sight in front of her, has now proved her wrong. 

They had _talked_ about it before, but maybe that it why this is all so unexpected. 

Maya glances to her side and tightens her hold of Lola’s waist. Her eyes looks in daze and her body feels heavy against her own as it is starting to run out of energy to keep Lola up. 

“ Lola? “ Maya asks gently, but Lola drifts somewhere between reality and unconsciousness. She is too far gone to get contact with. Her mind is nowhere near present, it is too affected by the drugs in her system. 

Maya manage to slide out of her own boots with the help of her feet, and after she is done, she is quick to turn her attention back to Lola. 

Lola’s eyes are dark and heavy, likewise her whole body. It is fighting to keep her awake, and so is Maya. 

“ Here, stay still. “ Maya murmurs and helps Lola slowly lean back against the wall before she kneels down to help her with her own shoes. She is quick to untie the laces and just as quick but careful to slide them off Lola’s feet. Careful in her movements to not make Lola tip over and fall. Careful once she makes Lola balance the weight from one foot to the other as she takes her shoes off. 

“ There you go. “ Maya whispers once the shoes are free from Lola’s feet. 

She glances back up to meet Lola’s gaze, and this time Lola looks back. Her dark eyes are blurry with daze, yet Maya can still see the glimpse of the girl hiding behind the surface. 

“ Are you okay? “ Maya asks, and Lola slightly shakes her head. A motion that makes Maya raise her chin and her eyes travel desperately over the features of Lola’s face. 

“ I feel sick. “ She murmurs, husky and low, yet the words are enough to make Maya understand what she means. 

“ Hold on, this way. “ 

She is quick to let out, and she is just as quick to get a new grip of Lola’s shoulders and guide her through the apartment and to the bathroom further in. And just as expected, Lola soon falls down to the floor in front of the toilet and her body waste no time in freeing her from the poisons in her body. 

“ I got you. “ Maya whispers as she kneels on the floor behind the girl in front of her. As she gets a hold of strands of brown matted hair to keep it from the smell and stickiness that leaves Lola’s mouth. 

She runs a hand gently down the length of Lola’s back, feeling her body quake underneath her fingertips as it gathers strength to make her throw up. 

It pains Maya to see Lola like this. So unlike herself from anything Maya has seen her before. So hurt and unfamiliar. So in need of help and comfort. So in need of care that Maya is more than willing to give. 

Maya makes sure to keep Lola’s hair clean from the front of the face, however once she can feel Lola’s body let go of the tension it held and sink back into her embrace, Maya slowly lets go of the curls of brown hair. She lets it hang down the length of Lola’s back, and slowly but gently tugs it behind her ear. 

“ Are you okay? “ Maya whispers again, and this time, Lola slowly nods. Her breathing is heavy from the exhaustion the vomiting caused to her body. She is tired and unwell, yet what matters the most, is that Lola is _safe._ She is safe here with Maya. Inside her walls that provides her with everything she needs. 

“ Come here. “ 

Maya whispers then before rising to her feet. She reaches for Lola’s arm, and is careful in her movements to pull her up with her. 

“ You should get some sleep. “ 

Lola nods slowly, letting Maya take control of the situation. Letting Maya put her arms around her and guide her towards her own bedroom. 

Lola needs comfort and safety, Maya figures. If so means giving up her own bed for the better of Lola, she will do so. She will be perfectly fine by herself on the couch, and either way, there are not many hours left until she has to be at work either way. 

Just the reminder makes her chest clench. Maya does not want to leave to go to work. She wants to stay with Lola, to make sure that she is okay. But maybe, this allows Lola time to sleep off the drugs in her body and bring her back to normal before Maya gets home. 

With a breath leaving the depth of her own throat, Maya makes sure to help Lola get positioned on the bed. The heaviness in her body almost pulls Maya down with her, and Maya has to force herself to pull back up. She stands in front of Lola from where she is sitting on the edge of the bed. Silently and still with eyes glued to Maya. 

“ Maya? “ She murmurs then, and Maya glances up to meet her gaze. Eyes warm and welcoming. 

“ _Mercí. “_

The words are enough to make the corner of Maya’s lips twitch in a hidden smile of love. Mostly so, because she _knows_ that Lola truly means them, she can _feel_ it to the bottom of her core. 

“ Anytime. “ 

Lola smiles too, barely but clear through the exhaustion in her body. However the tension in the room is soon interrupted the moment Lola’s focus turns to something else. As soon as it turns to the stickiness and wetness over her shirt. Over the fabric of her clothes that is ruined by the vomit from earlier. 

“ Oh, fuck. “ Lola lets out in a breath. 

“ It’s okay, I can get it washed. “ 

Maya makes sure to reassure. It is only clothes and vomit, something that she can fix. Something that she can take care of and something that Lola does not need to worry or feel ashamed about. 

“ I mean it, it’s okay. “ Maya says again with a wide smile covering her lips. A smile that Lola is fast to mimic. 

“ I can get you something else to sleep in. “ 

Maya turns around and walks over to her own closet. She must have something for Lola to wear to bed. Something that she can borrow instead of the vomit-streaked shirt she is stuck in now. 

“ Oh don’t bother, I’ll just take it off. “ 

The words are sudden but clear, and without thinking, Maya turns back to look at Lola. Noticing as she begins to tug the shirt over her head and remove the clothes from her body. Maya can feel herself stare for a moment. She is too numb in her step and too taken off guard by the vision in front of her to get her body to move. However, it is only once she begins to notice as Lola stares around on the floor surrounding her, unsure of where to put her dirty clothes that Maya really reacts. 

“ Oh uh, I’ll take it. “ she lets out as she clears her throat.

“ Here. “ 

Maya moves forward, grabbing the clothes from the palm of Lola’s hands and into her own. It is clear where most of the smell comes from. Vomit and alcohol lingers in the fabric of Lola’s clothes, yet it is soon to be washed off. It is soon to be back to normal. 

Maya lets out a heavy breath with the thought spinning in her mind. It still feels rare and surprising that out of everyone, Lola called _her._ That Lola is safe and sound in her bed, with nothing but a black bra and underwear to cover her skin. Although the _lack_ of clothes on Lola’s body, is not what catches the attention of Maya’s eyes. But rather, the cuts _on_ her body. The cuts down her thighs that Maya has never seen before. Cuts that has her heart ache and her mouth drop. She tries not to look, it feels too personal for her to do so. But something about the sight, makes Maya realize that maybe she does not know Lola at all, nor the stories that she has been through. Maybe she carries something heavier than Maya first could have realized. 

With her heart in her throat, Maya swallows thickly. She will not ask about it, she does not hold the right to. Instead, Maya takes a new breath and nods towards the pillows in the bed. 

“ Lie down. “ She whispers. 

“ Try to get some sleep, okay? “ 

She pulls the covers over Lola’s body, covering her naked skin as she lies down into softness and warmth of Maya’s bed. Her head falls back into the pillows with a sigh, and Maya watches as Lola nuzzles at the sheets. 

“ I‘ll be right here. “ 

  
  
  
  


______________


End file.
